grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Trak
Trak was plagued with remnants of the orc's blood curse long after Mannoroth's death. He had reluctantly sought the help of a shaman by the name of Yaju and was given a brew of potent herbs and ju-ju's to purge the evil from within. "Drink deep, compan'ion. Breeeeathe. Focus on ya' self, listen to da' silence, feel ya' 'eart." "This muck tastes like dirt!" Trak protested. He could feel his temper rising and was reminded of why he was currently cramped in this small hut. He quickly did his best to swallow the bowl in one go. "How long will this take?" He said as the brew dribbled down his chin. "Patience 'mon." the troll grinned as he poked the fire between them. The fire flickered as Trak watched. Slowly the seconds turned to minutes, while the minutes gave way to the eternal now, that moment when time loses meaning. The fire was not just just in the pit before them, it burned within the shaman as well, and with every pulse a new spectrum of colors poured from within. Trak smiled as he noticed similar small flames in the distance, through the walls of the hut. He spoke aloud, "There is a herd of elk on the ridge north east of here. One of them is sick and won't make it through the night." The thought was sombering and the orc realized he was feeling something he had never experienced in his life, sadness. This revelation gave way to exuberance as Trak realized he was bound to the curse no more. As wave after wave of emotion swept over him he could hear Yaju's voice in his mind say again, "Focus on ya' self, listen to da' silence, feel ya' 'eart." Trak closed his eyes yet still he could see the light of each creature. Even with his eyes shut he himself burned with a life force that was strong and vibrant. As these hallucinations became more vivid he stepped outside for some fresh air. This cascade of feelings was good but it was becoming too much to handle. Trak breath deep as he walked. After a ways he realized he could no longer see the hut and he was alone. Yet once again he heard the troll in his mind, "Focus. Focus. Focus, green one. Da' Loa guide us in 'dis realm, and ya' gonna' 'sperience many 'tings, and ya' mus' stay true on 'dis path." Trak looked up into the night sky, to see a bright aurora borealis dancing through the night sky. Trak had never seen anything like it and didn't know if it was real or part of his vision. While he stood in awe at being one with the creatures around him, with the earth and the sky above, he reached out to the green lights above. With his hand outstretched a part of the aurora dipped down and wrapped itself around his arm. What he had orginally thought was a piece of the sky was in fact a young wind serpent. The ritual had cleansed his heart and lead him to a spirit guide for if he would lose his way. And for that reason he named the animal Vision. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Hunter